


How lucky he was

by randomscientist



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomscientist/pseuds/randomscientist
Summary: "..and do you have any idea how lucky you are?"





	

No, he didn’t. Not back then, when he was sat comfortably in his armchair, listening to John preach. But now? Now Sherlock supposes he does realise. How lucky he _was_ , indeed.

_..because that chance doesn’t last forever._

_Forever_. Sherlock’s never liked that word, a figurative term coined by ordinary humans who are unable to grasp the vastness of the universe. _Nothing_ lasts forever.

But would he and The Woman have ever had a chance anyway? “Perhaps. Perhaps not. Neither of us is the type for something more, after all.” He whispers as he holds her tightly, _so tightly_ , in his arms for the first time.

He should feel silly, unbelievably silly and hopelessly sentimental, for never wanting to shift his position. His cheek pressed to hers and his lips to her hair.

Dampness? Of her hair, her face, and..his. Of everything. And his vision is blurred by all the water. He isn’t certain when the first drop came. How long has he been here? Seconds, minutes, or hours, since that sound of the gunshot?

Sherlock doesn’t have answers, and he doesn’t care the least.

(And it hasn’t been raining.)

**Author's Note:**

> The tears belong to Sherl. *Sends him a bouquet of Irish Setter puppies*
> 
> Sorryyy. Not a headcanon at all. And we can all be happy that this what-if scene above is far from what really happened, right? Yay. x


End file.
